Remember What You're Fighting For
by Visionairy
Summary: Coda to 6x08. S6 Spoilers. Crowley decides that Dean needs to be reminded of exactly what he's fighting for, and what he's risking by not following his rules. Follows directly after All Dogs Go to Heaven.
1. Chapter 1

****

****

**Remember What You're Fighting For**

by Visionairy

_Coda to 6x08. S6 Spoilers. Crowley decides that Dean needs to be reminded of exactly what he's fighting for, and what he's risking by not following his rules. Follows directly after All Dogs Go to Heaven._

__

_

* * *

_

Dean watched as Sam got up from the picnic table and dumped their scraps in the trash. As miserable as it was to hear that Sam was really only slightly more attached to him than a soda, at least Sam had decided that he did want to be 'Sam' again. And, yeah, that was a start.

Playing ball with Crowley, however, was like a hot ember burning under his skin. He wanted to blame Sam for it, to fight Sam about it, but even if Sam had walked away from Crowley's offer, Dean was well aware that he couldn't do it. The fact that Sam might have allowed 150 innocents to die to regain his soul was still hard to swallow, but he had to remember that Sam hadn't chosen to ditch his soul. At least he didn't think so. If Sam had come back from hell without his legs, Dean wouldn't have blamed him, he would have done everything in his power to help him. It was just a whole hell of a lot harder this way. Because not only did Sam come out of hell without a soul, but the trust between them had also gone MIA. And that was proving to be a lot more difficult.

When Sam approached, his voice was all business. "Ready to hit the road?"

Squinting into the sun, Dean looked up at his brother, "And where exactly is it that you want to go?"

"I thought we'd go to …" He paused. Looking puzzled for a moment, Sam shifted his feet. "Where do you think we should go now, Dean?"

"Wow, Sam …" a smile broke out across Dean's face, "That actually hurt, didn't it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hilarious, Dean."

Dean stood up, "Come on soul-less guy. I think we should head over to Bobby's and see if he's been able to pull together anything for us."

Sam stood, but didn't immediately follow as Dean headed off toward the parking lot. Counting to three in his head, Dean was about to turn around to check on him, when he heard footsteps falling in behind him. Dean shouldn't have been surprised, or unusually grateful, but after the way Sam had been acting lately, the trust was still going to take a while to come back.

Rounding the front of the Impala, Dean pulled the door open only to find the driver's seat already occupied.

"You boys missing something?"

Before Crowley had uttered his second word, two guns were pointed directly at him.

"Get the hell out of my car, Crowley!"

"Dean, really? Put those little cap pistols away and tell me what I want to hear. Point me in the direction of my skinwalker Alpha, and I'll get out of this rust bucket of yours and be on my way."

The hunters stowed their guns, "Skinwalker? I thought we were after a werewolf. Didn't you think we were after a werewolf, Sam?"

"That's what we were told, Dean."

Crowley stepped out of the car. "Well boys, It appears to me that you have neither … though I do have it on good authority that you met up with him. " He leaned casually against the fender. "So, Dean … Sam … I ask you. Where .. is .. he?"

Dean gestured over to his brother. "We tried, Crowley. He was just too fast for us. "

"Really …" Crowley drew out, looking back and forth between the two Winchester, "Because I have on good authority that he was full of bullet holes. So not so fast after all, eh boys?"

Sam rolled his shoulders and took a step forward, and Dean put his hand up to stop him.

"Look, Crowley, we tried to capture him, but it didn't work out. We'll get the next one." He moved toward the driver's door. "What new pet do you have for us today?"

Something of a smile came across the demon's face. "Oh, I've got something for you now, alright."

Dean didn't like the tone of that.

"Dean, I just don't think my little demonstration at the pig shack the other day made enough of an impression on you."

Sam froze where he was, and Dean could see how rigid his muscles had become.

"But I understand that mistakes can be made. And I like to reward a good effort." Crowley started to move toward the passenger side of the car.

Dean quickly abandoned his position protecting the driver's seat of the Impala, and moved quickly between Crowley and his brother. "Keep your hands to yourself, big guy. Sam isn't interested."

"Oh you'd be surprised what he's interested in these days." Crowley stepped closer, "But I want to see what you're interested in, Dean."

"Sam, get in the car."

"Oh, yes, Sam, do get in the car," Crowley smiled, "You may want some privacy for this."

Sam continued to stand his ground and Dean didn't move an inch. "You stay away from him."

"Dean … I don't know what you're getting so upset about. I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to forgive you boys for, " he shrugged, "… losing my skinwalker. And I'm even going to give you one more chance to go after an Alpha."

Dean wasn't buying it.

"It's your lucky day – see, I even left the file on your seat."

Sam looked over at the Impala's seat where a manila folder lay with a couple of newspaper clippings sticking out of it.

Dean shook his head, trying to figure out what Crowley's game was.

Crowley just smiled, "This one really is a werewolf - in northern Georgia. I'm sure you'll both enjoy the mountain air around this time of year."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "A werewolf?" This didn't sit right and Dean needed to figure out what was going on, and fast. "Right … well, we'll get right on that for you, Skippy. Don't call us, we'll call you."

At that, Crowley took another step forward, "But there's one more thing, Dean. "

Of course there was. Dean's hand drifted back towards the holy water flask in his back pocket.

"I think you need to know exactly what you're fighting for. That's what you want, right - you both want Sam's soul back?"

Dean looked between the demon and his brother.

"Well, for the next five minutes, you can have it."

Sam started to move forward, "Wha..?"

"You can thank me later."

And at the exact moment that Crowley disappeared, Sam dropped to his knees keening.

Dean whirled around and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sam!"

Suddenly Sam was sobbing, great heaving sobs that came from deep within him. There was no effort to stifle them, and no sign that he was calming down. The effect was heart wrenching.

"Sam!" Dean dropped down to grab his brother's shoulders, "Sam – what's wrong? What's going on?"

Sam's eyes flew open at the touch. Utter despair transformed to joy, and in another split second to panic. "Dean! Oh my god, Dean!" Sam latched onto his brother's arms with incredible strength. His eyes locked on Dean, but then flew around to check his surroundings before focusing right back on his brother. "You found me!"

Dean flinched, "Sammy, … is that… Sammy, is that you?"

Sam responded by jumping to his feet and pulling Dean forcibly with him. He looked frantically around him, "We have to go now!" He pulled harder on his arm but didn't have a clear direction to go, "We've got to get out of here. He'll come back. We have to leave now or he'll hurt us!"

Sam's chest was heaving in and out, but Dean needed him to calm down and talk to him. He needed to know what was happening. "Sam… I got you. Crowley's gone. I'm here, talk to me."

"Dean!" Sam's voice went up two octaves, "I can't. .. he'll .." Spotting the Impala Sam pushed Dean towards the driver's door. "We have to go, Dean! Please! I promise I'll never run away again! Just get us out of here, Dean – go, now!"

Sam yanked the passenger door open and dropped into the seat, cowering as low as he could yet still able to scan the area, and gesturing emphatically at Dean to get a move on.

Dean quickly joined him and started up the engine. He was at a loss here, but he'd do whatever would help calm his brother down. "Okay, .. where to?"

"Dean," Sam looked at him as if he was the slowest person in the world, "Drive, go .. I don't care … just get moving … somewhere he can't find us. Take us to Dad. Now, Dean .. please!"

Dean gunned the engine and hit the road. 'Take us to Dad?' What was the kid thinking? He looked over at his brother, but Sam was still looking around frantically, and his breaths were still coming way too fast. His hand reached out and grabbed Dean's sleeve, tight, and then he actually slid across the seat so his side was lined up against his brother's. Dean glanced over to see big fat tears rolling freely down Sam's face.

"So, does this mean… is this …," Dean gestured at Sam, ".. is your soul back?"

Sam shuddered next to him, "Dean, I waited. I've been waiting and waiting for you and Dad to come get me, and all the time he .." Sam's head dropped to his hands and the sobbing took over again.

"Sammy," Dean gently urged. When he got no response, he started to pull over to the side of the road.

Sam's head flew up at the change. "Dean," he squealed. "No! Don't stop! Go .. keep going. You can't stop yet – you can't let him find us!"

tbc …********

**

* * *

**

Comments are always sincerely appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember What You're Fighting For**

_By Visionairy_

Coda to 6x08. S6 Spoilers. Crowley decides that Dean needs to be reminded of exactly what he's fighting for, and what he's risking by not following his rules. Follows directly after All Dogs Go to Heaven.

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Sam shuddered next to him, "Dean, I waited. I've been waiting and waiting for you and Dad to come get me, and all the time he .." Sam's head dropped to his hands and the sobbing took over again._

"_Sammy," Dean gently urged. When he got no response, he started to pull over to the side of the road._

_Sam's head flew up at the change. "Dean," he squealed. "No! Don't stop! Go .. keep going. You can't stop yet – you can't let him find us!"_

Dean pulled back off the gravel and onto the road, picking up speed until Sam could breathe again. "Okay, okay … we're moving." He looked into his brother's panic-ridden eyes. "But Sammy, you've got to tell me what's going on."

Sam was practically hyperventilating. "Just get us back to Dad now! I'll tell you then – I'll tell you both then. I just, right now - I can't …"

Dean's features tightened. "Why are you talking about Dad?" John had escaped the pit five years ago. Dean depended on that. "Have you …," his voice dropped lower, "…have you seen Dad?"

"No ..." Sam shook his head, focusing on the floor, and the words began spilling out of him. "Look, I know I shouldn't have run away. It was crazy stupid. And I know … I know I brought this on myself, but … I've waited and I've waited … and he …" Sam's eyes slammed closed. "And .. he said you'd never come."

"Who, Sam? Crowley?"

"And …," Sam continued as another sob broke free, "… you never did. You didn't come …," Sam scooted closer, "… until now." He looked over at Dean to make sure he understood, "I promise Dean, I'll do everything you and Dad say. Everything! I'll never leave you guys again. Never! Just get me away. Don't ever let him take me back! Please."

Realization slowly dawned on Dean's face as he watched this familiar unfamiliar figure next to him. The shape, the size, was all grown-up Sam; but the voice, the words, the inflection - _that_ he hadn't seen for years. Gently he reached over and rubbed Sam's back. "It's okay, buddy." His voice softened. "I got you now. I've got ya."

Pushing harder on the gas, Dean's hands tightened on the wheel. It may have taken a few minutes, but he knew what was what. There was the pit, and then there were the mental games they could put you through down there.

"Sammy, …" he gently squeezed his shoulder, "How old are you?"

Sam shifted, "What? You don't believe me?" Raising his voice, the octave went up again, "I didn't make this up, Dean! And I didn't hit my head, if that's what you're thinking." He glanced out the window. "Twelve, Dean, okay … I just turned twelve."

"Yeah, kiddo, I knew that." Dean sighed. "And it's okay. I got you now, and I can help you. Just relax. I'll get us somewhere safe, okay?"

Sam nodded tightly next to him and held on for all he was worth. The twelve year old gestures on a twenty-eight year old Sam were strange, but familiar. And no matter how he got his brother's soul back, he could work with it. It was still Sam. But at this point, he needed some help.

"Hey Sammy," He squeezed his brother's shoulder. "I'm going to call in some reinforcements to help us, okay?"

Sam nodded again, squeezing impossibly closer.

"Cas! " Dean yelled, "Cas! Seriously, get your angel wings down here. We need help, now!"

A voice immediately came to him over the back seat, "And such a shame ... must have been a bad connection."

"Crowley!" Dean pulled the car to a screeching halt and slid to the side of the road.

Sam took one look back at the demon and screamed, "No, Dean! No! "

"Time's up." Crowley smiled at Dean. "Sammy's got to go back now."

"Noooo," Sam wailed, "Dean, no! Please." He grabbed Dean's shoulder just as Dean tried to launch himself over the seat with a knife.

"Better listen to your brother, Dean," Crowley smiled and looked at his watch, "You've got less than a minute with him now."

Dean was torn between wanting to destroy Crowley and needing to reassure his terrified younger brother. And though it practically killed him, Dean knew instinctively which was more important.

Ignoring the audience, Dean grabbed Sam with both his arms and pulled him in tight, "If I can't stop this right now …"

Sam cried uncontrollably into his shirt. "Sam, listen to me." He pulled back so Sam could see his face, "Shhh… just listen." Sam quieted but pulled back in tight. "If you go back there, I will find you. I will never stop until I find you, and I will get you back."

Sam sniffed loudly.

"I will, Sam. Remember, this. Keep telling yourself this. I will never forget about you and I will never stop until I have you back." He gently shook his brother, "Do you understand? Do you trust me, Sam?"

He could feel a small nod against his chest. "Then trust this. You are a Winchester. You will survive this, and I _will _get you back. Don't you ever doubt that!"

Sam nodded again just as Crowley leaned forward. "Oh, now wasn't that just Lifetime-worthy. Suck it up boys, times up."

Dean launched himself over the seat at the demon, but by the time he reached the back, Crowley was already smiling at him from outside the door. And as Dean moved to jump out after him, Sam slumped limp at Dean's side.

"Sammy!" He grabbed his brother's shoulders and leaned him carefully back against the door. "Sammy?" He pressed his fingers against his throat and could feel a strong pulse there. "Come on, buddy. Wake up. Please, Sam. I gotcha'."

Sam blinked sluggish hazel eyes open.

Dean leaned forward, "Sammy, are you okay?"

Sam straightened up. "Yeah, I'm okay." His expression hardened, "But, you do realize Crowley's right behind you."

Dean shifted backwards. The deeper tone of his brother's voice had returned. "You're not Sammy anymore, are you?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry."

"Is he in there?" Dean prodded, "Can you feel him in there at all."

Sam was quiet for a moment, then actually had the nerve to look relieved. "Nope, no sign of the kid."

It was all Dean could do not to punch the flippancy right out of him. Flinging the door open instead, he barreled out towards Crowley. "Bring him back. You hear me! Bring him back now!"

"Oh, look at you. Always over the top with you, isn't it."

"I'm not anywhere near the top, Crowley. Bring him back now!"

"Sorry, Dean. No can do." The demon oozed smarm. "I only had him out on loan."

"But you've got him convinced he's just a kid." Dean swiped a hand across his face.

"Gigantor?" Crowley pointed to all 6'4" of Sam that was coming around to join them. "I don't think he was ever a kid."

"I swear, Crowley - if you don't …"

"Oh, I'd stop right there hot shot. You and I both know there's nothing you can do about it right now." He walked over and casually wiped a smudge off the black paint of the Impala's back door. "But bring me some nice Alpha's, and little Sammy can come back to play for good."

Dean's gut reaction to punch Crowley's nose out through the back of his skull was less than successful. His fist hit air and as he spun, the demon appeared behind him. Sam reached out to steady his brother, but Dean just backed away.

"You see, Dean, it didn't escape my attention that you had the chance to give me a nice Alpha puppy for the holidays. Even he was on board for it." He gestured to the taller Winchester, "Weren't you Sam?"

Sam just stared right back.

"But no. You had to go all righteous on me and you chose to kill the Alpha rather than giving him … to me." He shook his head as if greatly disappointed. "Such a shame, too. If you'd just brought him to me, little Sammy could be spending the holidays with you and 'Uncle' Bobby." Shrugging his shoulders at Sam, he turned back to Dean. "And now he'll be spending it back in the cage. But, you know, I'm sure Lucifer can come up with a few things for his entertainment." He smiled and stepped toward Dean. "There is a bright side, though. Lucky for you … he doesn't even know why he's still there."

He turned to the darker haired hunter, "Bet that'll teach you not to run away again, huh?"

Dean's insides twisted at the thought of a twelve-year-old Sam enduring what hell had to offer. "You Sonofabitch!"

"Careful, Dean. You know there are so many other scenarios we could provide for him." Crowley stepped close into Dean's personal space. "I just want to make sure you get my point. If I were you, I'd concentrate on bagging those nasty little Alphas for me." He shrugged his shoulders. "With any luck, you could still have the little brat back for New Years. Kind of poetic, that."

And Crowley was gone.

All the color drained from Dean's face as he staggered back and dropped into the driver's seat of the Impala. Crowley had made his point in the worst way possible. Knowing Sam's soul was out there, and that he needed it back was so much more esoteric than knowing that the part of Sam that was Sammy was still suffering in the pit. Crowley was right, he had lost focus.

And as he watched the shell of his brother casually walking around to get in on the other side, Dean vowed that whether this Sam really wanted it or not, he was going to get his brother - his Sammy - back. If necessary, he'd just have to be motivated enough for the both of them. After all, he'd promised. And this was one promise that he was never going to break.

The End

(Pleeease let me know what you think.)


End file.
